Out of Place
by Nankinmai
Summary: When he spotted the figure, he looked familiar but it obviously wasn't who he thought it was. So who was the stranger?


**Out of Place**  
By Nkm

Disclaimer: Not mind.  
Note: Just some random thoughts running through my head. Couldn't really make a decent plot out of it, myself anyway, but it's a good intro.

* * *

The grounds of Hogwarts was peaceful, sparkling with the morning dew and seemingly content with the promise of a good day. Rustles from the Forbidden Forest could be heard as the centaurs readied their day. A snowy owl silently glided through the air, keeping watch of a sitting figure by the lake banks.

However, the serenity was broken when a student stormed out the castle doors, alternating between muttering and shouting profanities at the top of his voice. Head down and fists clench, the student stomp his way towards the lake. When the lake edge came into his narrow view, he stop, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He seemingly absorbed the peace of the morning and visibly relaxed his shoulders. Yet his calm only lasted until he opened his eyes.

Ten feet in front of him was a boy sitting on top of a boulder and he instantly recognized the back of the head. And why wouldn't he? The focus of his recent anger has the exact hair shade and mess, like a trampled black wig. And so he reacted to his frustration.

"Potter! What are you doing here? I thought you would have crawled back to your little groupie!"

He became suspicious when the figure didn't respond like he expected to. Instead of instant confrontation and returning insults, the boy tensed momentarily and slowly turned to face the other. There was a moment of silence as the two boys evaluated each other.

The student was confused. Although he had mistaken the other for Potter, he did bear a great resemblance to him. In general, he could be mistaken for Potter's twin: the same hair, skin tone, facial structure. However, the little differences were too great. This boy was a stick compared to Potter's build, and short too. His posture reflected confused melancholy rather than overconfidence. Old scars and fresh wounds were clearly visible on his face and hands. He was clearly older, by at least a couple years. Finally, the emerald green eyes stood out despite being filtered by his glasses. They really reminded him of his best friend.

On the other end, the figure took in the sight of the student and gave no hint of recognition. He looked over the student, took in the black clothing, green patch, long nose, dark eyes and the shocked look. He seemed to ponder for a moment, tilted his head and spoke out.

"You're puzzled. Then I guess my name isn't Potter." The student absorbed the statement and came to conclusion.

"You don't know who you are?" The boy gave an indifferent chuckle and turn back to the lake. The student walked closer to the boy, wanting to take in everything said.

"Not an actual name. There's a few vague memories, but I doubt Freak was my name; same goes for Boy, Bastard, Whelp and Pup. Potter sounds familiar but I can't grasp onto it." He closed his eyes and continued. "There's an echo and I can almost hear my name. Not the entire thing, whatever it is, but perhaps a syllable." Eyes now open and facing the student. "What rhymes with 'air'?"

"Bear" was the instant response. "But I doubt that's it. So, amnesia?"

"As far as I can figure, yes. However, I don't know how I got here either, nor in this state. I found enough wounds that there should have been a trail of blood or even a puddle, but there's nothing." The student startled at the admission. "No worries. A few spells handled the problem for now. I rather try to figure out who I am."

"Why didn't you head into the castle? You could have gotten help, both for your wounds and questions," inquired the student.

"Wouldn't help me," didn't satisfied the student so the boy continued. "I can sense that the castle is familiar, yet different. Like a home, but somebody took over and redecorated. The same goes for the grounds. A grave site is missing, that hut looks smaller and without a pond, that greenhouse is newer and the Forbidden Forest looks... healthy."

The student was only more confused with the admission. Clearly the boy has ties to Hogwarts, but not in its current state. He spoke of missing additions and dark times. Almost like from a different...

"Perhaps you're from the future." Seeing only a questioning stare, he shrugged and elaborated. "You spoke of things that don't exist, yet." Upon receiving a nod, he continued. "But that doesn't explain how you got here or your lack of memories."

"I suppose I should see the headmaster. Maybe he has some method to help me remember."

"A trip to the hospital wing first. You should have your injuries looked over."

"Don't like it, but I know I should. How about you help me escape from the healer's clutches afterwards?" A playful grin accompanied the question and the student couldn't help but grin back.

"Only if I get a favor in return."

"Alright."

The two silently walked towards the castle, one preparing himself for an onslaught of questions that he can't answer and the other pondering about the future. The boy glanced at the student and realized something.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Severus Snape, at your service."

"Well then, Mr. Snape, I need your service now, for I need a temporary name." The student considered the request and mentally went through every name he knew of and choose one familiar to him.

"My best friend's father is named Harold. So how about Harry?" The boy rolled the name over in his head and nodded.

"I like it. You know, since you mistook me for this Potter person, wouldn't it just be funny if my name turned out to be Harry Potter?"


End file.
